


Along for the Ride

by msraven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Feelstide 2013, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes over a year, but Phil finally convinces Clint to spend Christmas at home with him in Chicago. Too bad the weather and the snow plows aren't cooperating.</p><p>A College AU for Feelstide 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> My apologies. I swear this was supposed to just be a little bit of backstory to lead up to the prompt and it took a life of its own. Probably nothing like what you intended. Oops.
> 
> Feestide Prompt #75: College AU — Clint/Coulson, Melinda/Jasper — trying to get home for the holidays before the big storm hits.

**Thanksgiving 2012**

"Jasper, man, you really need to lay off the burgers," Clint grunts as he tries to get a better hold of the arm draped across his shoulder. 

The only response Clint gets is a loud snore from Melinda's boyfriend and a chuckle from Jasper's roommate, who is helping Clint drag a drunk Jasper up to their apartment. 

"I'm guessing that Jasper didn't mention he's a total lightweight when he asked if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Phil asks. 

"He didn't even finish his third beer!" Clint complains as he takes all of Jasper's weight so that Phil can open the door. He is not gentle in manhandling Jasper through the door into Phil's arms, grinning as Phil staggers against the dead weight, but manages to keep them both upright.

"I really need to stop letting women adopt me as their gay best friend," Clint continues as he relents and helps maneuver Jasper into the room Phil points to. "I wouldn't even be at Columbia if Nat hadn't bullied me into applying for the Stark scholarship. Next thing I know, I'm at orientation with Melinda deciding that I need to be taken in like a damn stray cat, which somehow leads to my babysitting her drunk-ass boyfriend while she's home for the holiday. And I'm fucking starving!"

Clint punctuates the end of his rant by throwing Jasper face first onto his bed. Jasper bounces a few times, settles, and lets out a loud snore. Clint has to close his eyes for a second to get a grip on his conflicting emotions. As annoyed as he is right now, Clint has to admit that Jasper is rather adorkable and exactly what Melinda needs to balance her out.

"You're here on the Stark scholarship?" Phil asks and Clint looks over to see the guy looking at him inquisitively. 

"Seriously? That's what you're choosing to take from all of that?"

Phil ducks his head in a way that Clint can't help finding endearing. The guy is all kinds of cute – from his sweater vest and khakis, down to his worn Chuck Taylors. 

"Sorry," Phil says and motions for Clint to precede him out of the room. "We have food, at least. Our moms sent us a huge care package when we decided not to bother making the trek home this year."

"I could kiss you," Clint gushes a little too enthusiastically judging by the way Phil's cheeks go pink. "I haven't had anything to eat but a bagel on my way to work this morning. Dr. Banner may be able to survive on tea and science, but I can't."

Clint shrugs off his battered leather jacket as he follows Phil out of Jasper's room. Phil had taken his coat off at the door and Clint can't help admiring the view as he follows the guy into the kitchen, watching as he bends to start pulling Tupperware containers out of the refrigerator. 

Phil piles up two huge plates of food, handing them to Clint before grabbing a couple of beers, and motioning for Clint to precede him into the living room. They turn the game on – because it is still Thanksgiving – and end up talking about random subjects while they eat, from Super Bowl prospects to Thanksgiving's slowly dropping status as an important holiday, to their favorite Christmas movies. The conversation is surprisingly easy and comfortable, and Phil seems content to spend the evening hanging out with Clint on the couch. They eventually switch from the game to 'Scrooged' and Clint is just starting to drift into a post-turkey food coma when he notices that Phil is looking at him and not the television.

"Are you about to ruin this wonderful evening we're having by telling me that I don't look like someone who could get a Stark scholarship?" Clint guesses.

He can't really blame Phil for thinking it. Clint really doesn't look like the scholarly engineering type and they've only met a handful of times, not really talking to each other on any of the earlier occasions. If Clint is honest with himself, what he knows about Phil intimidates the hell out of him. The pre-law student is crazy smart, hides an awesome, if dry, sense of humor, has the most beautiful eyes Clint has ever seen, and sports a pair of muscular forearms that don't deserve to be hidden under all the long-sleeved shirts he favors. Phil Coulson is everything Clint would want in a guy and is way out of his league.

"What? No!" Phil replies quickly and Clint raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, yeah. I'm a little surprised, but not the way you're assuming. I know you're smarter than you let on, but you're, you know, athletic."

Phil waves a hand in the general direction of Clint's arms and shoulders.

"Athletic people aren't allowed to be smart?"

Clint has to bite back a grin at Phil's groan of frustration.

"Cut that out," Phil admonishes. "I already told you that I know you're smart. All I'm saying is that you don't just work out. I've been to your rugby games and I know you're also part of the archery team."

"So?" Clint shrugs. "I know you're part of a few clubs and I've passed you jogging on campus."

"All those clubs are academic and I jog so I don't end up weighing as much as Jasper. You purposely make time for activities outside of schoolwork. How do you do that and keep up with your scholarship?"

"I finished most of my pre-reqs back in Iowa and the activities are actually a requirement of my scholarship," Clint replies. "Pepper insists that I keep up other hobbies, no matter how many times Tony calls to ask if I'm done here yet."

"Wow," Phil says. "You refer to the heads of Stark Industries as Pepper and Tony?"

"Let's just say it was an interesting interview process," Clint responds and rubs the back of neck, still not sure how to deal with his overly enthusiastic benefactors.

Phil seems to sense his discomfort and thankfully changes the subject. "What are you studying anyway?"

"Aeronautics. I tend to be good with things that fly through the air."

"Hence the archery."

"Yeah," Clint nods and then something else Phil said filters back. "And hey, I didn't know you'd been to my rugby games."

Clint's eyes widen as Phil blushes and his ears go pink. Maybe being everyone's gay best friend isn't such a bad gig after all, if it gets guys like Phil Coulson to notice him. Clint grins. 

"You can't possibly be surprised," Phil blurts out. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Clint's smile falters, trying not to be disappointed that Phil isn't any different than other guys who've shown interest. Then again, he reminds himself, he really shouldn't have expected otherwise. Clint transitions his grin smoothly into a smirk and leans into Phil's personal space.

"Maybe I prefer that you do the looking for me," Clint purrs.

Phil rolls his eyes, even as he reaches out and grips the front of Clint's t-shirt to pull him closer. "You're going to be insufferable, aren't you?" Phil asks.

"Probably," Clint responds and lets his lips hover tantalizingly over Phil's. He knows this is going to get messy when Phil eventually gets tired of him, but he can't resist wanting a taste of something that's normally out of his reach. Melinda is going to kill him. 

"Worth it," Phil mumbles and tugs Clint down to close the last bit of distance between them.

Clint lets himself get lost in the kiss and hopes that Phil is right.

~^~

**Christmas Break 2012**

"You should come home with me," Phil says, panting a little as he struggles to get his breathing under control.

"Did I actually manage to fry your brain cells?" Clint asks as he twists to fling the condom into the trashcan across the room, before flopping onto his back. "You manage to forget we're in your bed, not mine?"

"Not quite, but please feel free to keep trying," Phil snarks back before rolling out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. 

He grabs a washcloth to clean up with, dampening a second one and taking it back to the bed for Clint. Phil climbs back into bed as Clint wipes away the remnants of lube from his skin and makes a cursory swipe at a wet spot on the sheets. As soon as Clint is done and has dropped the washcloth off the side of the bed, Phil reaches out and pulls Clint close, smiling as Clint relaxes against his chest with an arm around Phil's waist. The last month since Thanksgiving has been pretty spectacular from Phil's point of view. When he'd set out to get Jasper drunk to avoid having to hear him whine all night about missing Melinda, Phil never imagined it would lead to his dating Clint Barton. 

Phil had been hiding a growing crush on Melinda's best friend for months, ever since they'd gone to one of the local bars for trivia night. Clint had quietly mumbled every answer – all correct – while most of his attention was on a dart game across the room. Phil's attention had been piqued and he soon learned that Clint had a gorgeous smile when he let it out, arms and shoulders that made Phil's blood run hot, eyes that felt like they could see into your soul when they focused on you, and a genius-level intelligence that he hid underneath a quiet, brooding facade. The combination isn't something Phil would have thought to put together as appealing, but he'd found it irresistible when rolled into Clint.

Considering how well Phil had put his foot in his mouth on Thanksgiving, it still surprises him that the night had ended with them in bed together instead of Clint rightfully storming off. Phil couldn't be happier. The sex has been amazing, but the best part has really been spending more time with Clint and having him be more open around Phil. Clint has a sarcastic, nearly scathing sense of humor that never fails to make Phil laugh and they have the same taste in books, movies, and music. Phil isn't afraid to admit that he's definitely falling for Clint and he'd thought the feelings were returned until a strange conversation with Melinda last night.

"I meant my home, home. As in Chicago," Phil clarifies after a minute of comfortable silence. "Come spend the break with me. You shouldn't have to spend the Holidays alone."

Clint mumbles something under his breath that Phil can't quite catch, but it sounds suspiciously like, "Not the first or last time," and it makes Phil's heart clench for more than one reason.

"Yeah right," Clint says out loud. "Like your folks really want some random dude showing up at their house uninvited. Besides, I have work."

Clint is very dedicated to his job as a research assistant for Dr. Banner, one of the physics professors, and the fact that Clint refuses to use his scholarship money on anything non-academic is one of the many things Phil adores about him.

"Everything on campus is shut down next week," Phil counters. "Besides that, you are not just some random dude, I'm inviting you, and my parents won't mind."

Clint's whole body stiffens and Phil can almost see him visibly force himself to relax before he responds. "Nah. I'm good here. You go have a fun break back home. Don't worry about me."

Maybe Melinda wasn't so wrong after all.

"Okay… if you're sure," Phil says and then pauses before continuing in an even tone, "You know Melinda has a pretty amazing way of yelling at someone without actually doing any yelling."

Clint barks out a laugh at the sudden change in subject. "That glare is deadly, man. What did Jasper do now?"

Phil has to agree. He'd been subjected to the full force of Melinda's glare and she'd not-yelled at Phil for fifteen minutes before he worked out what she had been accusing him of. The idea was so far from the truth that Phil had laughed and the only thing that saved him from a punch in the jaw was Jasper walking in and playing interference. 

"It wasn't Jasper," Phil tells Clint. "Melinda seems to think I'm going to go back to Chicago and forget I have a boyfriend back in New York."

Clint springs out of Phil's arms and sits up to look down at Phil. He starts to say something and then freezes, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally speaks. "Did you say boyfriend?"

Phil smiles and nods. He can hear the hope overlaying the question in Clint's voice and it sends a flood of relief through him. 

"I did say boyfriend," Phil says and pushes through his nervousness. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but this isn't just a fling for me, Clint. I really like you and I… I'm hoping you feel the same way."

"I really like you, too."

They smile at each other for a moment before Phil remembers why they're having this conversation.

"Have I done something wrong? I know I wasn't at my most eloquent on Thanksgiving, but I thought that things have been going well since then. It's not just the sex. Not that the sex isn't good. It is. Good. Great actually, but I'm definitely in this for more than that. I didn't think I was hiding us or anything that would make you think–"

Clint's hand over his mouth stops Phil's rambling. "You haven't done anything wrong. I have to admit that's what I thought at first. I mean, you seemed pretty focused on how I looked that night."

Phil gives Clint his best _can you really blame me?_ look and Clint laughs. It's something they've already talked about. Clint had forgotten to do his laundry and been wearing an older t-shirt that was at least a size too small. Phil had been understandably distracted by how the material had stretched tight across Clint's chest and shoulders, highlighting all the contours of his toned muscles.

"You're not too bad yourself," Clint smirks and lets his eyes roam down Phil's body, making him blush and realize that having this discussion naked probably isn't the best idea. 

Before they can really get distracted, Phil wraps his fingers gently around Clint's wrist and moves his hand away to speak. "Tell me why you think I'd cheat on you."

"I didn't think you'd cheat on me," Clint says, dropping his hand down to his side and turning away. 

Phil sits up and nudges Clint's shoulder with his own. "Because you didn't think there was a relationship to be cheating on? Why do I get the feeling that you're still not convinced?"

"It's just…" Clint shrugs and looks down at his hands. "Things are different here. Here, we're both students and things may seem equal, but when you go home, you'll remember that we're not."

"Not what?"

"Come on, Phil," Clint says and finally looks at Phil. "I'm a poor orphaned kid from Iowa. Your family goes to dinner parties with the mayor. You're so out of my league, we're not even playing the same sport."

"Okay, so first, you really need to work on your analogies," Phil replies in an attempt at humor that falls flat. Clint starts to look away again and Phil puts a finger on his chin to stop him. "I don't understand what your past or my dad's job has anything to do with us. I'm not sure what makes you think that I'm suddenly going to turn into an elitist snob or that you're somehow unworthy of me just because I grew up around money and you didn't. I think you're a pretty amazing guy and it surprises me a little that you'd even go out with me. You're smart in ways I can't even begin to understand, you're hard-working and kind, and you make me happy when we're together. It's way too early for us to be talking about forever, but I really want to believe that our relationship can survive a few weeks apart. That is… if you want it to."

Clint just stares at him for a while and Phil is already starting to formulate arguments against their breaking up in his head when Clint smiles, ducks his head, and looks up at Phil through his lashes.

"Relationship, huh?"

"I will go sign up for Facebook right now to post that status, if it will help get it through that thick head of yours," Phil promises.

Clint blinks in surprise. Phil's rant against social media, in all its forms, is long and heartfelt. 

"Wow," Clint says. "You really do like me."

"I do." Phil confirms and pulls Clint closer to kiss him, using an hand on the back of neck to keep him in place after the kiss. "Now will you start acting like the genius I know you are and stop doubting me?"

"Okay. I'll try."

"You sure you don't want to come home with me for Christmas?" Phil tries again. "I swear my parents will adore you and Sammy will probably only tease for first day, maybe."

Clint shakes his head, the movement nudging their noses together and making them both smile. 

"It's way too late to try and find a flight," Clint says reasonably. "I'll be fine here. Dr. Banner was hinting about his wife inviting me over and I can say yes, if it will make you feel better."

"It would, but I'll still miss you."

"Yeah, ditto."

Phil tilts his head until they're kissing again. The kisses are a little sweeter, filled with more meaning, than they've shared before and Phil isn't sure how he's going to get through the next few weeks without this.

"We still have six hours until you have to leave for the airport," Clint says against Phil's lips.

Phil hums in agreement and shifts forward until Clint is laid out on the bed underneath him. Clint arches against him, but Phil pulls back before their kisses can get too heated.

"You're not really going to make me join Facebook, are you?"


	2. 2013

**Thanksgiving 2013**

"How have you never learned how to peel potatoes?" 

Clint looks up from where he's making homemade stuffing and bites back a grin. A very irate Melinda is holding a mangled sweet potato under Jasper's nose.

"You know I'm not good at cooking," Jasper retorts.

"I asked you to peel it, not cook it," Melinda complains.

"I still don't agree he should even be in the kitchen," Phil pipes up from where he's dutifully chopping celery for the stuffing. "Trust me. We've known each other since we were twelve. I've seen him burn instant Ramen and please don't make me relive the Mac and Cheese incident."

Phil lets out an exaggerated shudder and Clint can't hold in his laughter. 

"You shut it," Melinda warns. "It's not fair that you got the boyfriend that isn't useless in the kitchen."

"I'm barely above not burning everything," Phil admits and then leans into Clint's side, "but I'll be the sous to your chef any day."

Clint turns his head to give Phil the kiss he was angling for and ignores the gagging sounds Jasper makes.

"Ugh. You guys have been together over a year now," Jasper complains, "you should be past the sickeningly sweet phase by now."

Clint and Phil both look over at Jasper incredulously. Melinda and Jasper have been seeing each other for close to double the time Clint and Phil have been together. 

"Oh really?" Melinda asks with an arched eyebrow. 

"I didn't mean us," Jasper quickly backpedals and Clint uses the distraction created by his groveling to pull Phil out to the living room. 

"I know we had dinner to officially celebrate last week," Clint says nervously and pulls a small box out of his pocket, "but it seemed fitting to celebrate today too. Happy anniversary."

"Oh!" Phil exclaims, taking the box and then reaching into his own pocket with a wry smile. "I was going to wait until after dinner."

He hands Clint a smaller box and they grin goofily at each other before Clint's impatience gets the best of him. 

"Open it," he requests and nudges the box in Phil's hand. "It's not much, but..."

Phil had recently gotten fitted for a new set of business suits for his upcoming internship and his mom had let it slip to Clint that Phil couldn't decide on a tie clip or cuff links. Inside the box that Phil is opening is a set of both – the clip engraved with a recurve bow and the cufflinks a pair of fletched arrows. Clint is still worried that the gift will be seen as vain instead of sentimental, but Phil had told him several times how thinking of Clint had helped make him feel calmer and more confident during his interview and Clint has been doing his best to stop questioning Phil's feelings for him. 

"It'll be like having a part of you with me every day," Phil says softly as he brushes his fingertips over the engravings. 

Clint bites his lip nervously. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it's good – great – _perfect,_ " Phil responds and then pulls Clint in for a short, but fierce kiss. "You make me feel like I can take on the whole world."

"Because you can." Clint knows without a doubt that Phil is meant for great things and is still amazed that Phil wants him along for the ride. 

"I love you so much," Phil says and then kisses him again. "I can't believe you've put up with all of my study hours and my grumpiness."

"You only get grumpy because you forget to eat," Clint points out. "I love you too and it's not like I'm much better with all of my projects."

"Yeah, but you bring me food and make sure I get enough sleep. I still think I'm the one who lucked out here."

Clint ducks his head to hide his blush because he likes taking care of Phil, loves how his eyes always go wide and startled before giving Clint a wide smile in thanks. 

"So are you going to open your gift?" Phil prods and takes a small step back to give him room to open the box. 

Clint grins, quickly lifting the lid to find a new apartment key nestled inside. He looks up at Phil and frowns in confusion. 

"Um... Thanks, but you already gave me a key to the apartment."

"It's not for this apartment," Phil explains. "A unit on the top floor is opening up and I was hoping you'd, uh, agree to move in with me."

Clint can only gape at Phil for a full minute, until Phil's hopeful smile starts to slip and he begins to look concerned. 

"You don't have to. Forget I asked. Not that I don't want to move in together, because I do, but if you don't, then–"

"Yes." Clint finally interrupts and Phil shuts his mouth with a click. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Yes, I'll move in with you."

A new smile breaks across Phil's face, wider than Clint has ever seen, and then Phil is crowding him against the couch and kissing him in a way that makes him almost forget they're not alone in the apartment. Clint is starting to seriously consider whether they can slip away for a quickie when Phil's phone rings. They pull apart reluctantly at the sound of the familiar ring tone and Clint gives Phil a last peck on the lips to let him know there are no hurt feelings. 

"I need to check on the turkey anyway. Tell everyone I said hello," Clint requests. 

Phil nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket, answering as Clint slips past him and heads back toward the kitchen. 

"Hey mom! Happy Thanksgiving. Clint says hi. No, Jasper hasn't set fire to anything yet..."

"I'm coming back in!" Clint calls out as he approaches the kitchen. "All hands in appropriate places please."

Clint grins as both Melinda and Jasper flip him off, but Jasper is draped across a falsely grumbling Melinda, so all is right with the world again. 

He is just pushing the oven door shut on the turkey and finished stuffing when Phil walks into the kitchen still talking on the phone. "Yeah, mom. Clint's right here. Give me a sec to hand him the phone."

Clint smiles warmly and reaches out for the phone. More surprising than his lasting relationship with Phil, is Clint's growing ease with Phil's family after spending a week with them over the summer. Clint had been a nervous wreck, but they had all proven to be as awesome and welcoming as their son. Even Phil's little sister, Sam, despite all of her teasing, already treats a Clint like an extension of their family. It's not uncommon for one or all of them to ask to speak to Clint at the end of a conversation with Phil. 

"Hi Mrs. Coulson – Sharon. Happy Thanksgiving," Clint greets. 

"Hello Clint, dear. I wanted to ask you to consider spending Christmas in Chicago with us." Clint looks over at Phil, who only smiles back encouragingly, as Mrs. Coulson continues speaking. "I'm sure you already know that Phil would love to have you here, but I wanted to make it clear that the invitation comes from all of us."

"Oh... um..."

"Please, dear? It was lovely having you over the summer and we promise to keep the embarrassing family traditions to a minimum."

"Don't believe her," Sammy's voice suddenly cuts in. "She already has your fugly Christmas sweater all picked out. I saw it."

Clint can't help laughing and Phil's smile grows. 

"Seriously though, come for Christmas and save me from the boredom. Pretty please?"

There's a bit of a scuffle through the line and then it's Phil's dad on the phone. "What Samantha means to say is that we would all love to have you join us."

A wealth of affection settles in Clint's chest and he looks into Phil's eyes as he answers. 

"I would love to spend Christmas in Chicago."

~^~

**Christmas Break 2013**

"So much for beating the storm home."

Phil and Jasper have been friends for a long time – both fully expect to be best men at each other's weddings and godfather to their kids – but right now, Phil has to fight an overwhelming urge to strangle his best friend. 

"Your stating the obvious isn't helping, Jasper," Melinda admonishes from where she's on the phone with yet another airline. She refocuses on the phone and they all watch as her shoulders slump and she sighs, shaking her head dejectedly as she hangs up. "No more flights out of New York until the 26th."

Clint, sitting next to Phil on the couch wrapped in a blanket and still shivering from his earlier trip out in the snow storm, sighs into the cup of hot chocolate he's cradling in his hands. 

"Well that's just fucking great," Phil mutters angrily and storms out of the living room. 

He slams his bedroom door shut and sits heavily on the edge of his bed, preferring to sulk in privacy. Phil knows he's being childish, but he can't help being upset. Of all the Christmases and trips home he'd wanted to go perfectly, this is the year Phil needed it to happen. 

The plan had been for them to rent a car and drive from New York to Chicago, stopping in Cleveland to drop Melinda off along the way. Unluckily for them, Clint ended up with a final scheduled on the last day and then they'd had to attend a gala for the a Stark Foundation. They'd had to delay the drive until the 23rd and by then, a freak snow storm had hit, coinciding with a Department of Sanitation strike, and the roads out of the city became impassible. Now they were stuck with no tree, not much food, and no way to get home. It left Phil wanting to scream in frustration. 

A tentative knock on the door makes Phil look up as Clint pokes his head inside. "Can I come in?"

Phil's cringes and holds a hand out to Clint. The last thing he means to do is upset his boyfriend. 

"Sorry," Phil apologizes as Clint takes his hand and joins him on the bed. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I know that none of this is anyone's fault. I shouldn't take it out on you guys."

"Except for the fact that this is totally my fault," Clint corrects him. "If you guys hadn't had to wait around for me, you'd all be home by now."

"Oh hey, no. None of us are blaming you."

"Uh-huh, sure," Clint says disbelievingly before shrugging and reaching into his back pocket. He holds an envelope out for Phil to take. "Anyway, here. I went by the train station when I was out grabbing lunch. They only had one ticket left and we agreed you should take it. You'll miss Christmas Eve, but it's better than being stuck here with the rest of us. I know how much being home means to you."

Phil looks at the ticket in his hand and bites back a groan of self loathing. He can't believe how much he's messed this up. He very carefully lays the envelope next to the bed and turns toward Clint, taking both of his hands in his and wincing at how cold they still are. 

"Thank you, but no thank you, Clint. I appreciate you doing this – going out in the cold for me and convincing the others to give me the ticket – but this isn't what I want."

"Come on, Phil, don't try and pretend," Clint protests. "We can all see how upset you are about not getting home for Christmas."

"I'm not upset because I want to be home, I'm upset because I wanted to bring _you_ home for Christmas. This may sound foolish, but I know you don't have many good memories of Christmas and I was really hoping to make this year a great one. My family was almost as excited as I was – Sammy even hung mistletoe."

"Really? You're upset because of me? Not because you're..."

"Stuck with you?" Phil shakes his head. "No, of course not. I just hate when things don't go according to plan – you know that. The one great thing about all of this is that, no matter where we ended up, I knew we'd be together. I wouldn't trade being with you for being home for the holidays."

"What about your family?" Clint asks. 

"They understand. They know how much it means to me to spend Christmas with you," Phil answers and gives Clint's hands a squeeze. "How about we forget about my throwing a tantrum and try to salvage this mess?"

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Clint looks at Phil for another moment before taking a deep breath, jumping up off the bed and pulling Phil up with him. "Okay. Last minute Christmas. We can do this. The tree lot on the corner still has trees and the sign at the grocery store says they're open, so we should be good food-wise. I make a mean prime rib."

"You make a mean everything," Phil laughs as Clint pulls him back out into the living room. 

They stumble out of the bedroom still laughing and Melinda looks at them over the back of the couch with a raised eyebrow. Clint shrugs sheepishly in response from where he's standing next to Phil and it gives him a pretty good indication of their conversation before Clint went in to get him. Phil shrugs as well – the misunderstanding had been his fault after all – and turns to the pile of moving boxes in the corner, trying to gauge if that would be a good location for a Christmas tree.

"The snow is easing up enough that they're letting planes take off again," Jasper informs them and continues before Phil can tell him that the storm updates are no longer necessary. "Too bad we don't have a private jet," he jokes.

"Uh..." Clint says and they all turn to stare. 

"Are you suddenly in possession of a plane we're not aware of, Clint?" Melinda asks. 

"No, but I know someone who is."

Ten hours later, it's Christmas Eve and the four of them are lounging on the comfortable leather seats in the Stark Industries jet. 

"You're my best friend, Phil, and I love you more than life itself, Mel," Jasper says as he relaxes back and takes a sip of his beer, "but if this is a taste of what Clint's future will be, then I may have to make a play for his affections."

Melinda's only response is to roll her eyes and Phil scoffs from where he has his arm slung around Clint's shoulders. 

"I'd like see you try."

Phil worries for a split-second that he's being too possessive, but Clint makes a small, happy sound and snuggles closer into his side. Phil kisses Clint's temple just as there's a loud commotion at the door of the plane and they all stand. 

"Clint and friends!" Tony Stark booms as he enters the plane, trailed by Pepper Potts. "Now tell me, does Banner have anything like this to offer you?"

Pepper shakes her head in exasperation and Clint stifles a groan. The heated debate during the gala between Stark and Banner over the best use of Clint's 'innate talent' – scientific research or working in Stark's R&D department – had been amusing and eye-opening to witness. Phil has proudly told the story half-a-dozen times already, despite Clint's mortification. Phil will never again let his boyfriend downplay his intellect now that he knows that two of the best scientific minds alive are vying for his attention. 

"We really appreciate the ride, Tony, Pepper," Clint responds and the rest of them nod enthusiastically. 

"And you," Tony adds, pointing at his eyes and then at Phil, and then repeating the motion. "We're watching you."

Clint doesn't bother stifling his groan this time. Phil meets Stark's eyes and shrugs nonchalantly. Phil had been introduced to Natasha over Spring Break and her shovel talk had been frightening and detailed enough to be completely believable. After sitting through that, any other threats pale in comparison and Phil is mostly glad that so many people care enough about Clint to say anything. 

"I don't think Phil is scared of you," Pepper laughs and gives Tony a light shove forward. "The extra stops are no imposition. We're happy to help and will be in back if you need us. Please don't hesitate to ask the stewardess if you need anything."

Pepper manhandles Tony toward the office in the back of the plane while the billionaire mutters about not getting enough respect. The stewardess asks them to take their seats for takeoff and they are soon gliding smoothly into the air. All of them breathe a sigh of relief.

Melinda's parents meet them at the airport in Cleveland. Pepper and Tony join Phil and Clint at windows to watch Jasper standing stiffly at Melinda's side and then flailing in surprise when she pulls him in for a passionate kiss goodbye. They clap as Jasper re-boards the plane, making him blush profusely and flip them all off.

There are two town cars waiting to drive them home when they land in Chicago and Pepper gives them all warm hugs goodbye as Tony not-so-subtly hands Clint a small bag of gifts. Stark waves away their objections, citing billionaire's prerogative, before he and Pepper climb back onboard to finish their trip to Malibu. Phil and Clint exchange a last set of hugs with Jasper and finally make the final leg of their trip home.

Phil's parents' driveway and curb is lined with cars by the time they arrive. The yearly Coulson family Christmas party, coincidentally held at Phil's house this year, looks to already be in full swing. Clint is about to meet Phil's entire extended family in one large gathering and all Phil can hope is that they don't manage to scare him away. Clint takes a deep, fortifying breath, but Phil grabs his hand before he can take a step toward the front door. 

"I need you to know," Phil says, letting go of his suitcase and pulling Clint close, "I've never brought anyone home for Christmas before. I've never wanted to. I know we haven't been together that long, but I've never loved anyone like I love you. I... I'm really glad you're here with me today."

Pure joy overtakes Clint's face as he smiles back. "I feel the same way about you. I'm really happy you want to share this with me. A little freaked out about meeting your whole family, but happy."

They kiss each other awkwardly through their smiles until a yell from Sammy signals the end of their reprieve. "Oh! It's just Phil making out with his hot boyfriend on the front lawn!"

Phil deliberately gives Clint another kiss as a group of his relatives assemble at the front door. Clint makes a small noise of protest, but still kisses back without hesitation. There are loud catcalls and whistles, from who Phil assumes are his cousins, as they break apart. 

"Welcome to the Coulson Family Christmas. You can still run away, but only if you take me with you," Phil grins. 

Clint shakes his head. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Merry Christmas, Phil."

"Merry Christmas, Clint."

_fin_


End file.
